You're My Hero
by CallMeBray
Summary: Four years ago, Beca deployed to Kuwait. She was already with the love of her life, Chloe Beale. Beca had joined the army because she had to finish something. I got bored and just wrote what came to mind. Sucky summary. Please read and review, telling me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**AN, I don't really know what I'm doing with this, but something just struck me, so I figured I'd write it out. I'm not exactly sure where I'll be going with this, but I hope it's somewhere good. Italics represent flashbacks. Please let me know what you think of this!**

* * *

><p>Four years. It has been four excruciatingly long years since she's been home. As she entered Barden, a wave of nostalgia came over the cab the Ford truck. When she first left Barden four years ago, she thought she would never be back.<p>

Now that she was? She almost couldn't be happier. She was glad to be back after being deployed to Kuwait for four years. As she looked around, everything still looked the same. Barden was still the same little town, and if she knew any better, it could seem like she never left.

As she hopped out of the cab of her truck, she walked up the steps to her house. When she entered, she could hear little feet pattering the floor and someone calling after her.

"Danielle, no running in the house!" A voice called from somewhere in the house.

As Dani ran through the house giggling, she stopped when she passed someone in fatigues standing at the door, "Mama! You're home!" She called out.

"Hi baby, yes I am home!" Beca said as she picked up her daughter, walking through the house. "Where's mommy?"

"In the kitchen," Dani said as she wrapped her arms around her mama's neck.

As they walked into the kitchen, Beca set her daughter down gently and walked over to her wife and placed her hands on the woman's hips from behind.

The other woman turned around almost as soon as she felt hands, not knowing someone was behind her. As soon as she saw who was behind her, she let out a gasp, "Beca?" She said, not believing her eyes.

"I'm home, love." Beca smiled as she kissed the redhead's cheek softly. "I've missed you so much."

Chloe smiled wide as she grabbed Beca for a passionate kiss, "I didn't know you were coming home today. You never told me." She mumbled into Beca's shirt as she held her wife tight.

"I wanted to surprise you and Dani." She said, pulling her wife even closer to her.

As Chloe began to pull away from the hug, she looked into those steel blue-grey eyes she missed so much. "I'm so happy you're home." She grinned.

"Mama, we go play?" Dani said with a bright smile.

"Sure, baby. Let me just go put my stuff away," She stole a quick kiss from Chloe before heading upstairs to put her army bag in her room and change.

When she came back down, she saw her three year old waiting for her, "I missed you so much, mama. Are you gonna weave again?"

"Hopefully not for a while bug, and I missed you very much too." Beca said as she picked her daughter up, holding her slightly upside down as she attacked the little girl's stomach with tickles. Hearing Dani laugh always made Beca's day and she was glad she was finally home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Babe, what do you mean you're not coming home? I thought you were able to? It's our daughter's second birthday and she wants to see you." Chloe said, looking at Beca on the computer, a hint of disappointment in her voice.<em>

"_I know, love and I'm so sorry. I tried seeing if they would let me leave, but I can't. I'll be home next week though and I'll make it up, I promise." Beca said, looking at both Chloe and her daughter who had fallen asleep just moments ago in the redhead's arms._

"_And how long are you going to be home for? She's going to be so upset when she finds that you're not going to be here." She sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair. She felt bad for becoming a little agitated, but she couldn't help it when this wasn't the first time Beca wasn't coming home like planned._

"_I will be home for about two weeks, three at most, but I promise I will make it up to not only Danielle, but you too. Okay babe? I really am sorry I'm not coming home like expected." Beca let out a soft sigh, putting her head down slightly as she was thinking._

"_Okay, babe. Listen, I'm going to let you go. It's late here and not only does Dani need to get into bed, but I do too. I love you, and please be safe." She smiled softly, blowing Beca a kiss._

"_I love you too. Give her a kiss for me, please." They both smiled at each other once more before turning off their laptops._

* * *

><p>"Oh, you've gotten so big! I can't believe my little baby is going to be four tomorrow." Beca said, still playing with Dani.<p>

"I'm big girl now, mama!" Dani smiled brightly, happy to finally have her mama home with her again.

"You are a big girl, Dani. That's right." She smiled.

As Chloe was finishing up lunch, her phone rang. When she looked at the caller id, she answered in a happy tone, "Hey, Aubrey what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering if I'd be able to stop by for a few, is that okay? I also want to drop off Dani's little present I got for her just in case I can't stay tomorrow. " Aubrey replied, already on her way.

"I know you're already on your way, so I have no other choice, but to say yes. So, door should be unlocked. Alright, sounds good." Chloe said as she smirked softly to herself, finishing lunch.

"Dani, why don't you go clean up. I think mommy finished lunch." Beca said, looking at Dani.

Already getting up, she said "Okay mama." Running off to the bathroom.

When Aubrey arrived at the house, she saw the truck which looked familiar, but wasn't exactly sure, so she went up to the house anyway and walked in. "Hey, I'm here." She yelled when she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"In the kitchen!" Chloe replied back, making a plate for everyone.

As she walked in, she didn't notice Beca right away, which Beca was kind of hoping would happen as she wanted to surprise the blonde. "Where's Dani?" She asked curiously, sitting down at the table.

"Cleaning up so that she can eat," Beca said with her signature smirk as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. "Nice to see you, Aubrey."

Aubrey was shocked to see the brunette as she didn't know she was going to be home. "Beca? I didn't know you were home. When did you get home?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I got home today. I didn't tell anyone I was coming home partially because I wasn't sure if I actually was going to be coming home on time or not and because I wanted it to be a surprise, not only for Chloe, but Dani." She smiled softly at Aubrey, sitting down on the chair slightly across from her.

"I was wondering whose truck that was. I knew it looked familiar. Well, it's nice to have you back." She nodded with a soft smile at Beca.

"Aunt Bree!" Dani said as she came into the kitchen, running up to hug her.

"Hi, girly." She smiled, lifting the little girl up on her lap.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, looking at the blonde.

"I brought your birthday present just so I wouldn't forget tomorrow." Aubrey said, pulling something out of her bag and handing it to her niece.

"Can I open it?" She asked brightly, looking at both of her mothers and her aunt.

"Go on, you can open it," Chloe said, now walking over to sit on Beca's lap so she could see.

The three year old cheered happily, ripping the wrapping paper off the present before looking at her new toy. It was a brand new Barbie doll. Ariel, to be exact. Her already bright blue eyes got even brighter as she looked at the toy.

"I wuv it! Thank you, Aunt Bree!" She said, giving her aunt a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it. You're very welcome, sweetie." Aubrey replied, returning the hug.

After lunch, Beca was finally able to get her restless daughter to lay down and take a nap after snuggling with her. When she was sure Danielle was asleep, she slipped out of the bed slowly and silently as to not wake the sleeping girl. Before she left the room, she kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her softly, "I love you so much, baby girl."

As Beca walked down the stairs and into the living room where Chloe and Aubrey were, she made her way over to Chloe, pulling her into her lap. "What time is everyone coming at tomorrow? And, see. I promised you I would be here on time and I am." Beca smirked, kissing Chloe's head.

"Her party is at two p.m., but knowing how every single one of our friends are, they will be here around one thirty. And I'm glad you're here." She smiled, rubbing patterns on Beca's hand. "Are you going to surprise everyone else tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think it would be nice since no one's expecting me." Chloe nodded, leaning back so that she was laying her head on Beca's chest.

"Well, I will let you two alone and I will try to stop by tomorrow." Aubrey said, happy to see Chloe genuinely happy again now that Beca was home.

"See you tomorrow, Bree." Chloe said, closing her eyes as soon as she heard her friend leave.

"You know, Dani is a spitting image of you, babe. Her fiery red hair, bright blue eyes, bubbly personality. Always happy and hyper." Beca smirked, leaning down to gently kiss Chloe's lips.

"Yeah, but she inherited your smirk. I always see her do it, now. It's so funny because she'll have a bright smile then she instantly has the signature Beca Mitchell smirk." She laughed softly now, cuddling into her wife. "I love you so very much."

"I love you so very much too, Chloe Mitchell." The brunette said, running her fingers through her wife's hair. Beca definitely couldn't be happier being home. She missed her family, and her friends as crazy as they were. It definitely was four very long years for her and she didn't want this time to end. She would be content never having to be deployed again, but she knew that probably wouldn't happen for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Beca glanced down to see Chloe sleeping in her lap, so she decided to get up very slowly to pick her up and take her into their room. Once she got upstairs to their room, and laid the redhead down gently on the bed, she went to go check on Dani, who was sleeping soundly.

When she went into her room, she pulled the blankets up on her daughter and kissed her forehead, whispering. "Good night, bug. I love you." Before walking towards her door and turning off the light before closing the door slightly on her way out. After she got back into her room, she changed into a tank top and shorts, crawling into bed next to Chloe and wrapping her arms around her before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Beca and Chloe woke up, lying next to each other for a few minutes before getting up. Chloe lay there drawing circles on Beca's hand as Beca kissed her back lovingly. After another moment of basking in each other's presence, they each slipped out of bed. Beca into the bathroom, and Chloe throwing on some different clothes for the day.<p>

After Chloe got dressed, she walked into Dani's room, and looked at her still sleeping. After checking on her, she went down stairs to start making breakfast. As Beca was in the shower, she couldn't help but feel satisfied to be at home, sleep in a real bed next to her wife again, or even be in a nice shower.

Since she had taken a little bit longer than needed in the shower, she decided to go into Dani's room. She smiled when she saw the little redhead still sleeping soundly, and didn't want to wake her up. When she looked at the time, and saw that it was 10:30am, she decided it was time to wake her up.

Beca kneeled beside the bed, brushing strands of red hair away from the little girl's face. "Baby, it's time to get up. I don't think the birthday girl wants to sleep all day."

Dani turned in her bed, facing her mama. She mumbled something that Beca couldn't understand while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It's my birthday! I so happy you're here, mama." She said excitedly, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Me too, baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Beca smirked, wrapping her arms around Dani's small body. "Now, let's go see if mommy is done making breakfast and then I'll give you a bath after, yes?"

Dani nodded, displaying Beca's signature smirk. "Okay, mama."

As Beca descended the stairs and walked into the hallway leading to the kitchen, she could smell pancakes, eggs, and bacon and smiled softly.

"Morning my Love," Beca said, sitting Dani down at the table before kissing Chloe's cheek. "It smells amazing."

"Thank you. It's special since we have a little birthday girl today," Chloe grinned, handing Beca a cup of coffee. "Happy birthday, princess." Chloe said as she gave Dani multiple kisses on the cheek.

After breakfast, Beca took Dani upstairs to get a bath. When she was finished with her bath, Beca got her dressed. "Mama, can you braid my hair?" Dani asked, looking at Beca with her big, cerulean orbs.

"Hm, I don't know if I'll be able to do it like mommy, but I'll try." Beca said, taking Dani's long, red hair in her hands and brushing it gently before putting it into a side braid. "How's that?"

"Perfect mama, thank you!" She said, giving her a hug. They both stayed in Dani's room for a bit, Beca playing with her.

Chloe came up the stairs, going to find Beca and saw her two favourite people. Wanting to savour the moment, she took out her phone and snapped a picture. "Hey, Becs. Stacie said she's going to come over in a little bit to help, and since you forgot your phone downstairs; some of your pals from the army are going to be coming tonight."

Beca looked up, hearing Chloe speak, "Alright, yeah, that's fine. I'll be down in a little bit to help, also." She nodded, standing up to follow Chloe into their bedroom after she turned on a movie for her daughter.

As Beca walked into the room behind Chloe, she shut the door. In a matter of seconds, Beca was pinned to the door. Chloe showering kisses on her while her hands explored her wife's body, "I've missed you so much." She hissed against the skin of Beca's neck.

"I've missed you so much too," Beca replied, hoisting Chloe up, wrapping the taller woman's legs around her waist as she made her way to their bed, and laying the redhead down.

Chloe pulled Beca down on top of her, kissing her feverishly as her hands travelled to the hem of Beca's shirt, pulling it off in a swift move.

Before they could get any further, they heard the doorbell ring and Beca let out a groan, grabbing her shirt and putting it on. "I'll get it," She sighed, leaving the room.

When Beca got to the door, she glanced out the window to see who was at the door. When she saw Stacie, she immediately opened the door, "Hey stranger," She said with a smirk.

"Beca? Wha- I thought you were overseas still?" Stacie asked, enveloping her best friend in a hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," She said, returning the hug, "I got home yesterday. No one knows besides you, Aubrey and of course Chloe and Dani right now."

"I see," She nodded, closing the door behind her after she stepped inside.

Chloe came down the stairs, running her fingers through her hair, "Hey Stace, I wasn't expecting you until a little bit later."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, reaching up to kiss her cheek softly and whisper in her ear, "We'll continue tonight." And smirked, only Chloe being able to hear what the small brunette said.

Stacie shot both of them a look, not registering what was happening earlier. When she realised, she smiled devilishly. "Did I interrupt anything?" She asked, waving a finger between her two friends.

Chloe looked at Stacie, then Beca and back at Stacie, "No, no. We weren't… doing anything."

Stacie tried to hide the smile forming on her lips, but to no avail, "Yeah, okay. Where's my niece?"

"Upstairs in her room watching a movie, probably asleep. If she is, you can try and wake her up." Beca answered, running her fingers through her hair as well.

"Well, if she is, I guess I will. I wanna see her for a few then I'll come back down here and help set things up." Stacie clarified with a nod before walking up the stairs to see her niece.

Beca and Chloe started walking into the kitchen when Beca swatted Chloe's arm, "Seriously? You couldn't have made it more obvious that we were about to have sex when Stacie rang the doorbell!" Beca laughed now, shaking her head.

"Well, what did you want me to do? Say, 'Yeah, ya know, we were just about to have sex. Wanna come back later?' You're something else, Becs." Chloe sighed, shaking her head playfully.

"_You're _something else, Chlo. But, yeah I think that answer would've sufficed rather than, 'Uh…No, I don't know what you're talking about' pretty much." Chloe gave her a pointed stare and Beca just kissed her, pulling her close to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN, so this is where I decided to end it for now… I feel like this is a really shitty chapter, but I wanted to get it done. Dani's birthday party will be in the next chapter along with the interaction between the others and some (mostly one) of Beca's army friends. Please review letting me know what you think. They fuel me(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously guys, please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me feel more confident and will help me update more. Like I said, I don't have a plot for this, so I will take some suggestions.**

* * *

><p>As Beca and Chloe were getting things set up for Dani's birthday, Stacie went upstairs to her niece's room to see what she was doing. When she got up there, she stood in the doorway watching the little redhead sleep. She didn't want to wake her up; she looked so content, so peaceful.<p>

With a small sigh, she went over to the side of her bed, and kneeled down so that she could see Dani better, and started waking her up. "Dani, it's time to get up you don't wanna miss your own birthday."

Dani only mumbled something before turning to face away from Stacie. She laughed softly and mumbled to herself, "Just like your mama." She started tickling the little girl.

At first Dani tried shrugging away whoever was tickling her, but it soon became too much, so she rolled around laughing to see who it was. "Stop it, Aunt Stacie!" She laughed, sitting up in her bed now.

"How did you know it was me?" Stacie asked, looking at the girl's now messy braid.

"You're the only one that tickles me when I don't get up," She giggled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Stacie smiled deviously, "Well then, looks like I'm gonna need to think of something else then. Huh?" She laughed softly, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Beca and Chloe were getting things finished downstairs. Although it was just their crazy family, Beca and Chloe always tried to make their daughter's birthdays good.

When Beca finished hanging the last streamer, she moved behind Chloe, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist and kissing her shoulder lovingly. "My baby is growing up so fast I don't know how I feel about it."

Chloe smiled, standing with her back towards Beca for another minute before turning around and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Tell me about it. She's already a mini you when it's comes to having to get up."

Beca laughed softly at this, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Mitchell?" She glanced up at Chloe, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You tell me," Chloe said, pulling Beca closer to her and giving her a deep kiss.

The two started to get into a heated make out session, but once again it was short lived thanks to Stacie. "Okay, love birds. I know you two miss each other, but there is a child here." She laughed, walking into the living room where Beca and Chloe were, setting Dani down.

"Sorry," Beca said sheepishly, trying to cover her blush that was creeping its way onto her face. "Maybe if you decided to make your presence known better, I wouldn't have to jump away from my wife." She smirked.

Both Chloe and Stacie laughed, missing having the small brunette home. "It's nice to have you home Becs." Stacie says, pulling her into another hug.

Shortly after, all the other Bellas came piling into the house, wishing Dani a happy birthday. Everyone seemed to notice Beca wasn't around, so they didn't say anything. Not knowing that was Beca's plan. She wanted to surprise them.

Once everyone was settled down, and just chatting Beca came down the stairs and into the living room. "Nice to see everyone missed me," She said with her signature smirk.

The room was instantly met with gasps and cheers as everyone gathered around Beca for a group hug, "Can't breathe guys!" She managed to squeak out.

"When did you get back, short stack?" Amy replied, her Australian accent and funny nickname making Beca laugh.

"The other night, but let's focus on Dani. It is her birthday after all." As soon as Beca said that, the doorbell rang and she went over to the door to answer it.

"Hey mate, am I late?" Luke, Beca's buddy from the Military asked, holding a gift in his hand.

"No, you're fine, come in." She smiled, letting her friend with the British accent in and taking him to the living room.

When he walked in, Dani immediately noticed him. "Uncle Luke!" She practically yelled, running up to give him a hug.

"Hey Dani, happy birthday!" He smile, giving her a hug back.

Later on after everyone left, Chloe and Beca started cleaning up as Dani had fallen asleep on the couch.

"It was nice to see everyone again. I hate having to be deployed, I feel like I miss out on everything." Beca said with a small frown.

"I wouldn't say you miss out on _everything_, but you do miss out on a lot," Chloe said, looking at her wife. "And trust me, it's not easy not having you here. I'm constantly worrying about you, even Luke when you're deployed. I wish you could just stay home now."

Beca nodded, "Me too, but I have a feeling it won't happen for a while." Chloe sighed, and Beca couldn't help but feel guilty. "I promise one day that I will be home for good."

"I still think you're crazy for joining. Do you remember how I reacted?" The redhead said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, you were... Many things." Beca smirked.

* * *

><p><em>As Beca walked up the steps to Chloe's shared apartment, she was trying to think of how she was going to tell Chloe, her girlfriend since shortly after she joined Barden was going to react.<em>

_Moving quickly before she had the time to change her mind, she rang the doorbell and waited for Chloe to answer the door. _

_It only took a mere two minutes for the bubbly redhead to come to the door, "Hey come in." She said, giving Beca a kiss. "What's up?"_

_Beca's heart and mind were racing, how was she supposed to bring up the act that she joined the Army? Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the words. "I-I joined the Army," She blurted out, looking at Chloe's face, trying to gauge her reaction._

_She was in shock. The redhead never intended to hear Beca say those words. She was at a loss for word;, her mind was in a haze. "Wha-When…Why?" She stammered._

_Beca took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to answer Chloe. "I joined because it's just something I need to do… You'll know when the time is right."_

_Chloe's mind was still in a haze, but she somehow managed to sit down on the couch, "Beca, please don't… I-I need you here with me." She tried to hold back her tears, but before she knew it she was crying._

_Beca now sat next to her crying girlfriend, holding her in her arms, "I know, babe. I know, and I'm so sorry, but just trust me when I say I'm doing what's best okay?" She moved now so that Chloe could look at her._

_Once she was finally out of her dazed state, she felt anger take over her body, but didn't know why. "How do you know everything is okay, or you're doing what's best, Beca? I've seen firsthand what the military does to people."_

"_So do I," Beca sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "But, please just trust me. It's all I ask for right now."_

"_Fine," Chloe said, defeated._

* * *

><p>Chloe waved her hand in front of Beca, trying to get her attention, "Babe, you okay?"<p>

After a minute, Beca came out of her daze, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded reassuringly.

Chloe gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything else. Once they were done cleaning up, Beca went to get Dani from the living room to carry her to bed, before her and Chloe decided to go to bed too.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this chapter is horrible. I couldn't really think of what to write and I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

As Beca lay in bed the next morning, she couldn't hide the smile that found its way onto her face. She was just so happy that she didn't have to miss Dani's birthday again. It was nice seeing everyone again after being gone for so long.

At the party, everyone was laughing and having a good time, Stacie and Aubrey's son, James, who was the same age as Dani had a blast being around everyone and playing with Dani.

Beca was so happy to see her nephew and godson, he looked so big and different since the last time she saw him. As usual, Amy had everyone laughing at her crazy stories from Tasmania she always had.

As Beca sat there, watching Dani, she couldn't help but think back four years ago to the day when Chloe told her they were gonna have a baby.

_When Beca walked through the door, she was surprised she wasn't met by her bubbly redhead. She knew she was home because her car was in the driveway, but Beca wasn't sure exactly where Chloe was._

* * *

><p>"<em>Chloe?" Beca called out, walking through the house more into the kitchen.<em>

"_Be down in a minute!" She yelled back. She was pacing the bathroom, waiting for the test result. A few months ago, Beca and Chloe decided they wanted to have a baby, so they decided to go to the doctor and get an anonymous donor._

_Beca walked into the kitchen, setting her keys down as she went to the fridge to get a drink. She sat down at the table, wondering what the redhead could be doing. Before Beca could get too lost in her thoughts, her more than overly hyper active redheaded wife came into the kitchen._

_Chloe was donning her megawatt smile that reached her eyes, and Beca couldn't help but smile as well. "Everything okay, babe?"_

"_Better than okay!" Chloe was beaming, "It worked!"_

_Beca was confused for a moment before she registered what Chloe was saying, "You're pregnant?!"_

"_I am!" She laughed as Beca picked her up and spun her. "We're going to be parents!"_

_The two had started dating in their sophomore year of high school. It was weird, really. Beca was considered the "alt-girl with ear monstrosities" as Chloe's best friend; Aubrey Posen would say whenever she saw the short brunette. Chloe, on the other hand was the most beautiful, breathtaking girl at the school, at least to Beca, she was. _

_Whenever Stacie, Beca's best friend since they were kids; would always tease the shorter brunette if she saw her staring at the redhead. _

"_Why don't you just ask her out?" The tall brunette asked._

"_Because it's not like I'd ever have a chance with her. She probably doesn't even like me." Beca said, turning to face her friend._

"_Where's the harm in trying?"_

"_Oh I don't know…" She started, sarcastically. "I get turned down, or I get the wrath of Aubrey Posen. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under."_

"_That," Stacie said, pausing as she thought. "May very well be true, but c'mon Becs, just try."_

_Beca sighed, knowing her friend wasn't going to give up. "Fine."_

* * *

><p>Beca smiled at the thought of the past. She had no idea where she would be now if she didn't have Chloe or Danielle. They were her rock. Yes, she loved Stacie, but not the way she loved her wife or daughter. Beca was glad with the way her life has turned out thus far, and wouldn't change it for anything.<p>

**AN: So, I know this might suck, and I apologize, but I had writer's block and I feel horrible leaving you guys hanging. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I would love more feedback, it helps me.(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Patience young grasshoppers. There will be more drama/hurt, don't worry. It takes time!**

As Chloe walked down the stairs, she could smell food, but she could also hear Beca on the phone. Chloe usually knew what it meant when her wife was on the phone. Either she had to work at the base, or she was being deployed.

The redhead slowly walked into the kitchen, not wanting to disrupt Beca, but also wanting to hear the conversation. When she heard her wife hang up, she walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.

The small brunette jumped slightly, not hearing Chloe come in, "Uh, no one," She lied.

"Don't lie to me, Beca," She replied, her voice flat. "Who was on the phone?"

Beca took a few seconds to reply, trying to think of what to say, "My colonel," She replied in a soft voice.

"Already?" The redhead asked, running her fingers through her hair. "You haven't even been home long."

"I know, I-It's just…" Beca started before sighing and walking up to her wife. "They just want me to work on base for now, no deployment… Yet."

"_Seriously_? You haven't even been home a full week!" Chloe said in a hushed yell, hoping not to wake up their daughter.

"I _know_, Chlo, okay? But there's nothing I can do about it." The brunette said, trying to stay calm.

"Of course there isn't. There _never_ has been anything you can do." Chloe scoffed, and shook her head, grabbing some coffee. "Are you ever going to be here for us? For Danielle or will you be away all the time?"

"Trust me, babe, I hate it as much as you do." Beca said, not wanting to fight anymore, seeing Dani walk in.

As Dani walked in, she climbed up on a chair next to her redheaded mother, oblivious to the little fight that was just going on, "Morning mommies." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning baby," Both Beca and Chloe said at the same time. Beca put a plate of food down in front of both of them, almost forgetting she made food-and surprised it was still warm.

The three of them ate in somewhat silence, with Danielle speaking every now and then.

After breakfast, all three of them got ready. Chloe giving Dani a bath; Beca taking a shower and getting dressed, then Chloe.

"Babe, are you still mad at me?" Beca said, pulling Chloe into her as the redhead was getting dressed.

"I'm not exactly mad, Beca. I'm…" Chloe took a minute to think, choosing her words carefully. "I'm more upset. It seems your work is always more important than your family."

Beca attempted to say something but Chloe cut her off, "Which, to an extent, it is. But when your wife and daughter have barely seen you in for years –more like almost five years for me- it's aggravating okay? I know you're an important person, but your family needs you too, don't forget that."

The brunette stayed silent, taking in what her wife just said. Choosing not to say anything about her work, for the sake of not starting another argument, she kissed her wife's forehead softly. "I love you. So much, don't forget that, please."

"I love you, too, so much." She smiled softly, pulling on her shirt as she was just standing there with no top on.

**So, short, shitty chapter, I know. And long time since I updated. I lost my touch and school's back in session, so I'm hoping it will help me write more. Really hope you guys will review to help me get goin'.**


End file.
